


experiments

by TheLoneWolf (LIKEABOSSFOREVER)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/TheLoneWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the journal entries of a scientist working on six experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters will be short. they're only journal entries.

saturday march 5th,20**

i finally created one. my first time and he actually lives. he has a beating heart and can breathe like a real person. his i.d will be spc-1. i think i'll call him felix. it really suits him. he has sandy blond hair and blue eyes that shine with curiosity. he tried to talk (god bless him) and was able to say something that sounded like 'pewdiepie'. he's a real cute kid.


	2. Chapter 2

sunday march 6th,20**

felix is going to be the death of me. he runs around like the place is on fire and screams very loud. just taking care of him makes me debate on carrying out on the other five. but i must. it's my duty.

*2 hours later*

i can't believe it. my second one worked. spc-2 (i call him ken,or sometimes cinnamontoastken. he loves toast i can tell). he's so adorable. brown hair,brown eyes,and i can't believe it,but he already has a bit of a beard. he and felix get along so well. they only communicate by sounds and movement,but they already like each other.


	3. Chapter 3

monday march 7th,20**

something went wrong. i was working on spc-3 but it went berserk. i was able to get a specimen though. he has no face. well,that's not all true. he has a face,but it's chalk white with two dots for eyes and a straight line for a mouth. he was crying when he came out and wouldn't be quiet. i think i'll call him cry.


	4. Chapter 4

tuesday march 8th,20**

felix,cry,and ken get along very well. they seem to love each other like brothers. in retrospect,i guess you could call them that. i was working on the plans for spc-4 when they started to laugh. somehow,they had gotten into my son's room and found his old gaming consoles. they seem to love playing video games. i could hear the unmistakable sounds of super mario bros and couldn't help but laugh. i wish that i could turn the clock back to those times. well,back to work on spc-4.


	5. Chapter 5

wednesday march 9th,20**

today i created spc-4. his name is aaron. he was able to say a few words when he was created. one of the words sounded like 'yamimash'. whatever that means. he gets along well with the others. his voice is different though. he sounds brittish. oh well. you can't be perfect with these things.


	6. Chapter 6

thursday march 10th,20**

working on spc-5 has been tough. ever since the incident with cry,the machine hasn't been working correctly. i'm suprised that it's gotten this far. i have to keep trying though. 

*7 hours later*

well,i got it to work. spc-5 seems healthy and happy. he's just as cute as the others. black hair,brown eyes,and he even looks asian. i'm going to name him mark.


	7. Chapter 7

friday march 11th,20**

i finally created the last one. spc-6. he acts different than the others. he's very shy and quiet. he also seems to be more prone to illness,as he contracted a cold the second he came out. i'll name him jack. he's so cute. he has light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. i love them all dearly.


	8. Chapter 8

saturday march 12th,20**

he talked today. a full sentence. it was felix who spoke. he asked me 'where did we come from?' a question no one wants to answer.


End file.
